


Heat

by dumpsiteforfics



Series: Snippets of Alpha Tony and Omega Spencer [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), NCIS
Genre: Alpha Tony, M/M, Omega Spencer Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumpsiteforfics/pseuds/dumpsiteforfics
Summary: Spencer’s heat is close and instead of being home with his alpha, he is dragged to the club by his teammates.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Spencer Reid
Series: Snippets of Alpha Tony and Omega Spencer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844485
Comments: 12
Kudos: 225





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, this is my first ever fic for this pair. I love both characters individually though I'm just on season 3 for NCIS. I want to explore bisexual spencer through my fics. Though I plan to create M/M fics for spencer.  
> I hope you will enjoy this fic.

Tony was finishing his report with a focus he never quite managed to have before. Spencer was back from his case just in time for his heat and all Tony wanted to do was hold his omega close and pamper him with all the affection he could muster. Gibbs watched amused as Tony kept his head in file and never once stopped to make a snide remark or even small talk. He sneaked to Tony’s desk, expecting him to be doing something entirely different instead of his report, but he was surprised when he found Tony was indeed working on his report.

“DiNozzo! How come you are so quiet today? Did something happen?”

Tony almost squealed in a very un-manly way, but he stopped himself and replied,”Just finishing the report boss. Spence is coming home today and you know I have the next 4 days off for his heat.”

Gibbs nodded in understanding and Tony jumped enthusiastically with his report, “Here’s the report boss!! I’m out of here. Don’t call. And don’t miss me!!”

Gibbs smiled his usual amused smile and slapped Tony’s head before he could escape.

===

Tony made his way to his car, almost vibrating with anticipation. He loved spending SPencer’s heat together. The younger man was always so shy otherwise, but during heat he would get so needy and passionate that Tony loved doing anything he asked. Spencer used scent blockers most of the time, though Tony could smell him during midnights or early morning when the blockers stopped working. And during heat, his smell was everything that made alpha in tony rumble with need to keep his omega all to himself. Just as he was starting the car his phone rang, he fished it out and smiled instantly after seeing his omega’s name flashing.

“Hey Spence!! You home yet? I’m just leaving the office.”

He frowned as his omega’s small voice reached his ears,”Sorry Tony. I’m not home yet. I’m at a pub Morgan dragged us into. I want to go home and my skin is crawling and I’m feeling so irritated and there’s so much noise here and I just want you.”

Tony could almost see the pout younger man was surely sporting, he felt irrational anger at the fact that his omega was at a crowded place during time when he can possibly go into heat any time.

“Baby, You know your heat is close, why are you at that pub if you are not feeling well?”

Tony sighed as he heard a sniffle. Spencer always got moody and irritated just before his heat and this time was no different. 

“I tried to tell them. But they didn’t believe me. I told them I had personal reasons. You know I can’t share it explicitly with them. And this close to heat, I become more submissive and I can’t say no. I’m fighting my instincts so bad and I’m tired Tony. I need you.”

Tony melted at the soft voice, “Yes baby, I understand. I’m sorry. I’ll come and take you home. Can you give me an address?”

He could hear the change in Spencer’s voice and felt glad that he could easily uplift the younger man’s mood with just a few words. He got the address and after telling Spencer to wait for him, he dropped the call and took off to meet his omega.

===

Spencer was constantly restless and Aaron had observed that. Just as he was thinking about asking his agent what was wrong, he noticed Spencer getting out of the seat and almost running towards someone. Just as he found the person holding Spencer in his arms, he realised what he had missed. It was time for Spencer’s heat. That’s why he was restless. But why would he come to a pub with others if that was the case? Normally Spencer liked to go home as soon as he can and spend time with his alpha as much as he can. And today shouldn’t have been different. Then he remembered the bits and pieces of conversation Spencer had with the team. He did try to tell them he wanted to go home, and the team thought he was just finding reasons to escape from the plan. The case was already difficult for Spencer and the team thought this would help him. _How wrong they were!! He should have realised sooner._ Aaron braced himself for questions that he surely was going to receive from his team, but he was going to have to answer Spencer’s alpha first.

And true enough, Anthony DiNozzo was standing with his omega wrapped safely in his arms, trying to sooth him by letting him scent his neck, his eyes blazing with fury as he kept looking at Aaron.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony comes to take Spencer home

Spencer was buzzing with nerves. He was feeling symptoms of his heat and it was making him jumpy and frustrated. He should've said no. He knew that but at least his alpha was coming. And then they will go back to their home, where he will be able to make a nest and then they will stay inside their nest till the heat gets over. He was looking forward to losing his inhibitions and succumbing to the passion without any care in the world!! Just then he got a whiff of that familiar scent of his alpha and once his eyes rested on Tony amongst all the crowd, he forgot all about his team as he stood up, jumping into his alpha's warm embrace. 

As Tony's arms enveloped around him, Spencer felt everything around him come to halt. He could never understand how Tony managed to calm all the chaos around him. Just a simple hug from his alpha and he could easily forget all his worries and feel safe and loved. He was yearning for his alpha’s scent all evening, and now that he was in those strong arms, he craved to just bury his nose in the crook of that neck and take in all of that lovely scent. Tony seemed to have understood the sentiment, as his hand slowly cupped back of his neck as he let him scent. 

Unknown to Spencer, Tony was currently also busy glaring at none other than his boss, Aaron hotchner. Tony tightened his arms around his waist as he saw the remaining team members of Spencer come back from the dance floor and were staring at both of them. 

_None of them except Hotch and Gibbs were aware about their relationship. They were together for more than two years and still, none of the teammates knew anything about their relationship. They were not yet bonded but Tony was planning to ask the question soon, and he thought this was a better moment to come out to Spencer’s team._

Derek decided to break the complete silence they were all into, “So, who are you and why’s our Pretty Boy wrapped around you?”

Tony understood a challenge when he saw one, and Derek Morgan was surely trying to challenge him. He could see it in his stance, the way he stressed the word _Our Pretty Boy_ rang a bit too badly in Tony's ears. Spencer was no one’s, not even his own, and his team wasn’t an exception. Though he was an alpha, he hated claiming someone as your property, and even if Derek didn’t mean anything bad by it (hopefully?), Tony still growled. He instantly softened as Spencer whined a little at the threat his alpha was imposing and even though Tony would’ve loved to set Derek to his place, Spencer was more important. So he slowly pulled away from Spencer, shushing him softly as he tried to protest and cupped his face tenderly. Big, hazel eyes were full of worry and fear and all Tony wanted was to take his Omega away from this place and within safety of their nest. 

“Let me just tell them why I’m here, and why they should stop bullying you into doing things when you don’t want to. I won’t fight, I promise. Nothing is more important than taking you back home, and I’m not going to forget that. Can you wait for a few more minutes baby? ”

Spencer nodded, “I-- I can wait, just I don’t want you to be physically away from me. I think it's closer than we thought, I need your touch.”

Tony smiled and looped his arm around Spencer’s waist, pulling him in a sideway hug. Then once he was sure his Omega was tucked warmly in his arms, he stepped forward towards his omega’s team. He nodded towards Hotch who returned it, indicating both men knew each other.

“Hey hotch, I think it’s about time we introduced myself to Spencer’s team.”

Aaron nodded, and then turned back to his team, while he started introducing Tony, “Guys, this is Anthony DiNozzo, Spencer’s Alpha!”

Tony saw the way Derek’s jaw clenched but ignored it. He didn’t want to ask though he knew there were bound to be some feelings which neither Derek nor Aaron seemed to understand when it came to their fierce protective instinct towards Spencer. He always had a doubt about how Aaron seemed to treat younger agent with tender care and how Derek always seemed to be touchy-feely around his omega. It wasn’t just because Spencer was Omega and those two were Alpha, it was deeper than that. But Tony was lucky enough to have met Omega and had made his intention to pursue the omega clear. Tony knew Spencer didn’t have feelings for anyone except Tony, and that was enough for him. He didn’t care who loved Spencer, as long as Spencer kept loving him and was happy with him.

He decided to not waste any more time with questions and started talking about one thing he thought mattered more,”I didn’t want to meet you all under such circumstances, but it was out of my hands. Spence is most likely to undergo his heat tonight and he wanted to be home where he can be safe and loved without any worries. He tried to tell you there was a personal reason why he wanted to go home, because he is not a person who could admit things like that in the open. As a friend and as a family, you should’ve seen he wasn’t comfortable with the plan, you are profilers so that’s not a difficult thing. But you didn’t listen to him, and he is here, frustrated and hypersensitive because of the loud voices, unknown people and overwhelming scents bothering him. I hope you think about his reasoning from next time onwards and figure out how to respect his choices soon. I would like it if this never happens again. ”

Aaron understood and was almost ashamed that he wasn’t there when this all happened. JJ, Emily looked properly scolded and Penelope was still staring open mouthed at Spencer’s alpha. Derek on the other hand looked too wired and Aaron knew he was going to say something they will regret in future so he cut in before Derek could speak, his voice calm, strong and leaving no space for opposition.

“I understand Tony. I’m ashamed that I wasn’t there when this all happened. I should’ve realised it sooner. Take him home and I promise you this won’t happen again.We can all meet once again after his heat is over and talk under different circumstances. I’m sorry on behalf of my pack.”

Tony nodded, taking one look at Morgan, knowing he wanted to oppose but the next instant he turned his attention back to his Omega. Nothing was more important than him and he wanted to take him back home before things went out of hand. WIthout any further words, Tony carried his Omega bridal style, chuckling as he squealed in delight, and started walking towards his car.

“Let’s go home love, we still need to make our nest. I can’t wait to have you in my arms, naked, sleepy and warm!!”

The only response he received from Spencer was a little nip on his jaw, and he knew Spencer was going to be just fine.‘


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the heat.

Heat with Spencer was everything Tony adored. His omega was always so shy about touch yet fierce when it came to everything else. They never let their instincts take over their minds unless it was during heat. Apart from the heat, they were equals, Tony never shied away from accepting his vulnerable side in front of Spencer, and Spencer never shied away from showing his determination in front of tony. But when Spencer was in Heat they succumbed to their instinct completely. they both adored it. And both trusted each other to never take advantage of their vulnerable minds during that time. 

Tony kept Spencer busy with talking about anything he wanted and soon they reached their home. Tony scooped his Omega in his arms as he entered their house. Spencer didn’t fight, he was already feeling docile enough to let Tony do whatever he wanted as long as he was feeling safe and warm and loved. Tony took him directly to their bedroom, their large bed in the middle of it, with white drapes all over it, giving privacy even inside their bedroom. Tony had already kept the bedside fridge and table equipped with protein bars, smoothies, drinks, water bottles and small snacks Spencer loved during heat. The table also had wipes, lubes, toys and condoms even though Spencer hardly needed it, he preferred having orgasm by Tony’s mouth, fingers and most importantly his knot. Tony made Spencer sit on the bed and vanished inside the closet. He came back with pillows, blankets and some sheets. Spencer smiled at him as they both started working to build their nest. Tony slipped in some of his shirts as well, to keep Spencer surrounded by his smell. He kept a stack of sheets just beside the bed so it will be in reach when they want to swap the sheets with dirty ones. Spencer was on the bed, making sure he had everything arranged properly for his nest. Once the bed was surrounded with enough soft blankets, fluffy pillows and Tony’s soft shirts, the drapes giving it even more serene and warm look, Spencer was satisfied.

“Our nest is ready, Tony!!! I just want to clean up before the first wave and cuddle with you!!”, Spencer squealed and Tony chuckled at his happy omega.

He scooped Spencer up from bed and took him to the bathroom. He adjusted the temperature of water as water filled the tub. Then he turned to Spencer, who was resting against the counter. He started working on Omega’s clothes, stripping him lovingly. Spencer’s cheeks were pink but he let Tony do his work. Once Spencer was bare, Tony lovingly kissed his both cheeks and forehead before taking a hold of his hand and taking him towards the bathtub. Spencer lowered himself inside, letting out a relieved groan as warm water soothed his tired muscles. Tony stripped himself quickly and almost smirked as he realized Spencer’s eyes were on his body. He didn’t say anything, just slipped behind Spencer, hugging him close as he rested in between his legs. 

Hot water was the best relief for Spencer before his heat, and Tony wanted both of them bare of anyone else’s scent. So he slowly cleaned Spencer, taking time in between to sooth his omega with tender touches, building up arousal but not doing anything to just do about it yet. Once Spencer was clean, he was almost sleepy and Tony took it as a sign to get back to bed with his cuddly, sleepy omega. He quickly cleaned himself though it was difficult with omega almost laying on him. Once clean he slowly stood up, taking Spencer out of the tub slowly. He fetched one of the towels and wrapped it around his waist before fetching another softer one and drying Spencer's body. He then wrapped his omega in his fluffy bathrobe and carried him back to the bed. 

He was going to dry himself and fetch some clothes for himself when he saw Spencer making grabby hands towards him, “Need you alpha. Please...”

Spencer's voice was enough indication that the first wave was closer and Tony just dried himself quickly before slipping inside blankets to hold his omega closer. Spencer tucked himself inside his Alpha’s arms and his nose went to that spot inside the crook of his neck to smell his Alpha’s delicious scent. 

Spencer’s nimble fingers were drawing unknown paths on Tony’s naked chest and Tony was already feeling overwhelmed, he wanted to kiss his Omega senseless but he knew that Spencer needed as much rest as he could before his heat started. He will get to touch his omega as much as he can then. So he simply held his Omega closer, and slowly ran his fingers through his curls, knowing it would make it impossible to stay awake for Spencer. And true enough, within a few minutes, his Omega was asleep, wrapped around him, in their nest, safe and warm. Tony decided that it’s about time he should sleep as well, before Spencer wakes up and demands sex. He did a cursory check around the room to see if he had all required food and comfort items in the room, before closing his eyes and joining his Omega into dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, If you like the fic, please give me feedback through comments. It will be nice to know if I'm doing a good job or bad. Also, English isn't my first language so sorry for typos or grammatical mistakes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heat and Unwanted Guest

“Alpha, alpha, alpha, I need your knot, Knot me please!!” Tony tried to shush his omega, but he was far too gone to be shy and quiet. He kissed his omega’s swollen lips, and almost mewled as his omega took control of the kiss. He loved this desperate Spencer, because unlike other times, Spencer wasn’t shy to demand things from his alpha. It was third day of his heat, their nest full of smell of sweat, sex mised with their own scents. Spencer was almost drenched in sweat even though he was bathed by Tony just before this coupling. Currently Tony was sitting on bed, his sweaty, frantic omega bouncing in his lap. Tony’s hands were wrapped firmly around Spencer, passion be damned, he wouldn’t risk his Spencer slipping down and hurting himself. Even through the haze of Spencer's heat and his own passion and instinct to claim his omega, he was clear headed enough to keep his omega safe.

Spencer’s hands cupped his cheeks suddenly and he dropped his face into alpha’s neck. Tony stilled as his omega started licking and nipping at his mating gland. Tony would mate his omega right this instant, but he wanted to have a conversation with Spencer before it happened. Surely, they were in love and he had no doubt that he wanted Spencer as his mate, but Spencer never showed any interest in wanting that before, and Tony didn’t want Spencer to regret it.

As if Spencer knew what was going through his alpha’s mind, he again started babbling, “Alpha!! Want you alpha. Want you to claim me, and want to claim you alpha. Want you to be mine forever alpha. Bite me. Yours!! Yours! Want to be known as yours!!!”

Tony closed his eyes, and tried to push down all those instincts, overpowering and telling him to just push Spencer into bed and claim him. The thought of being Spencer's forever, and claiming him was too good and pleasuring. But he pushed down those instincts firmly.

He held his Omega’s neck firmly, pulling him away from his neck, his heart almost breaking at the whine spencer let out. 

“I would want nothing more than to be yours baby. But I know you would want to discuss this before. I can’t just let it be a decision taken in the haze of passion. I want to do it right. We are going to talk about this and I promise baby, we will be mates, soon! But not tonight. Right now, all I want is to pamper you, satisfy you and knot you. You want my knot, don’t you?”

And just like that, Spencer was focused back on the need of being knotted. 

“Knot!! Want to be tied. Want your knot inside me!!”

Tony gripped omega’s waist firmly, helping him bounce more vigorously. “I’m so close baby… You want to be tied to me? Do you want to be tied in this position? Or should we lay down?”

“Just like this. Close to you! Love being in your lap!!”

Tony smiled at broken responses. He captured his omega’s lips again, slowly slipping down to his jaw and collarbones. When those lips reached omega’s pink nipples, Spencer's moans grew. Tony loved how sensitive his omega was. He was always vocal and little touch could set him off. Those nipples were his most favorite part because they were extra sensitive, he had even brought Spencer to orgasm just by playing with his nipples once. 

Within moments, Tony lost control and his knot grew, firmly latching into his Omega’s entrance. Spencer let out a pleasured moan, almost sobbing in relief and collapsed in his alpha’s embrace. 

Tony peppered kisses all over his omega’s face, and tightened his embrace.

“Sleep my love, I’ll be here when you wake up!!”

And just like that, Spencer fell asleep. Tired but satisfied, safe in his alpha’s embrace, feeling loved and needed.

======================================================

The next day was a lazy day which was much needed after the frantic haze of heat Tony and Spencer had been through. The reason why Tony always took 4 days off even though Spencer’s heat lasted for three was because his own instincts would be messed up. He would always spend that last day with his omega, pampering him, taking care of him, and knowing that he was safe. Only then he could come back to his normal self. So that’s what they were doing that day. 

Heat always took energy from Spencer and tony. But Spencer needed rest to be able to work afterwards, and Tony needed to be near his omega to sooth and pull back his instincts so he can go to work. So the day started with Tony cleaning up the nest and preparing breakfast for his omega. He woke Spencer up and even though omega tried to fight it, Tony made sure to make him eat properly. Then he took his omega into the bathroom and pampered him with his favorite bath bombs and oils. The bath always soothed Spencer and Tony needed to touch Spencer even though the heat had passed. So it worked well for both of them. Tony could smell how happy and satisfied his little omega was and it worked better for his own mind peace. 

They opted to snuggle on the couch and watch movies together, talking about things in between and sharing kisses every once in a while. Spencer was full of smiles and giggles and Tony loved how relaxed he looked after so long. Every once in a while Spencer would tackle his alpha and kiss him senseless.

Tony continued to feed him despite his protests, and even made sure to keep him hydrated. He made sure to return all those kisses and kept Spencer in his lap for most of the day. It was almost evening now and they were in the middle of another make-out session with his Spencer giggling in the middle of kisses, when the doorbell rang.

Both of them froze. Hotch and Gibbs both knew not to trouble them during the day off, and none of Spencer’s friends knew he was living here with tony. None of Tony's friends visited his home so they were expecting no one.

Tony’s instincts already went overdrive and he told Spencer to go inside the bedroom. Spencer took one look into the blazing eyes of his alpha and did what he was told. He knew better than to question his alpha’s instincts. Once Tony was sure his omega was tucked safely inside the bedroom, he stalked towards the door, his gun already in his hand even though he could kill any threat to his omega with his bare hands.

When he opened the door and found Ziva leaning against his wall, he actually growled. He was already tired with her constant efforts of making him feel inferior and he put up with it only because he was more professional than her. He never felt the need to step down to her level of childishness and so he only focused on his work despite all jokes and taunts to his background. But that was in office. This was his home, his territory, a place where he kept his omega safe. A place which was a sanctuary and was only accessible to him and his loved ones. He slipped out of the house and slammed the door behind him.

“What are you doing here?” Tony managed to keep his growl to minimum level.

Ziva smirked, “Well, you didn’t come to office for 4 days. I was worried, you know?”

Tony scoffed, “Well, since when did you start worrying about me? Anyway, as you can see, I’m fine so you should leave, I’ll come to the office tomorrow.”

But Ziva was never the one to understand things in first attempt, especially when Tony tried to tell her something.”Well, your lips are swollen, I can see bite marks on your neck and your overall appearance screams sex. So you took off just to have crazy sex with one of your chicks? Come on DiNozzo, I thought you were hurt!!”

This made Tony growl much louder than ever.  _ How dare she call his mate a chick. He never had any other relations with anyone except Spencer ever since he got with the man. Of course, these people had no idea what actual Tony DiNozzo was like. _

“Ziva, this is not the right time. I’m telling you to leave it here. Let it be. I’ll be in office tomorrow and as you can see I’m more than fine. What I do outside office hours is none of your business.”

He thought that was enough and made his way to go inside his house but then Ziva touched his arm and Tony snapped.

He pulled away harshly, and pulled his phone out of his pocket, dialing Gibbs!

“ _ DiNozzo?? _ ”

“Hey boss, sorry to trouble you, but Ziva is here. I would gladly use physical force to get her out of my property but I was hoping you will talk sense into her. If not, I’ll remove her from my property and make sure to lodge an FIR as I consider her threat to  **my mate** !”

That shocked Ziva,  _ Since when Tony had omega? _

Tony put his phone on Speaker mode and listened as Jethro’s Alpha voice boomed over, “David, I don’t know the reason and I don’t even want to know, but you will get out of that place right this moment. You are on Tony’s land which is his Mate’s nest as well, and your actions can make him or his omega go into feral mode. Get out of there or I won’t be responsible for feral Alpha’s actions. ”

Ziva knew that Gibbs was serious and she could already see Tony’s eyes turning golden with rage. She turned and stalked back to her car, Tony waiting until she disappeared before he went inside.

He went towards his bedroom and calmed himself when he saw his omega cuddled into the sheets, his frame swallowed by Tony’s oversized shirt. When Spencer realised he was inside, he brightened but next second his eyes narrowed.

“You reek of someone else’s scent. I don’t like it.”

Tony cursed Ziva again as he tried to sooth his angry mate, “Sorry bebe, I’ll take a bath. It was my colleague, she wasn’t aware of my reason for leave. I’ll take a bath and will get rid of this scent quickly.”

Spencer nodded, his face cutely frowned and a small pout gracing those tempting lips. Tony quickly made his way to the bathroom, hoping he could sooth his omega once he was done with his bath. He also wanted to have talk about mating with his omega, but not tonight.   


"Hurry up and get back here, I need to scent you again so that ridiculous scent of your colleague won't haunt me!!" Spencer screamed and Tony smiled, he couldn't wait to bond with his fierce omega...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!!! Sorry I was away for a long time. Please forgive all typos and grammatical mistakes. Next fics in this series will focus on both the team's reactions. as well as our couple's love story and mating and all stuff. If you liked the fic, please let me know through comments. Also, I have tumblr with same name, though I don't follow anyone so it's being treated as bot I think :P   
> Anyways, thank you for all who are reading it. English isn't my first language, and this was my first ever try at fics. Thank you so much for every kudos and comment!! I love you guys. Take care!!!


End file.
